criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder by Chalice
Murder by Chalice is the tenth case of Luxo Town and the second case in Paradise Land. This features a clue in which is a "chalice". Case Detail Past few days, 2 people are apprehended, Grace and Stephanie. But now the Galax team have now a leader who is killing and commanding some members to kill brutally and nevertheless, they are such a pain in Paradise Land. As far, they are arresting all leaders of the Galax Cult. And Wendy tackled all the files the Galax had. Nonetheless, there was a murder at the Galax Headquarters. The victim was knowned as the co-leader of Galax cult, Nora Spoon. Nora Spoon was killed by a chalice that was suffocated by the chalice that has poison. After all, a suspect was saw in the crime scene, and it was Bonnie Dreams, a psychiatrist. He was just looking for Nora who was known to give some advice and documents about the record. Stats Victim *Nora Spoon (strangulated and poisoned by chalice) Murder Weapon *Chalice Killer *Janice Croatia Suspects Bonnie Dreams -------- Janice Croatia --------- Divina Plum Fellows ---------- Mister Quance -------- Artemis Fellows Crime Scene Killer's Profile *The killer knows The Great *The killer writes manuscripts *The killer wears glasses *The killer wears lipstick *The killer's blood is A+ Steps Chapter 1: Invading the District *Talk to Bonnie Dreams about what is happening *Investigate Headquarters (Clue: Manuscript, Victim's Body, Chalice, Pile of Papers, Cellphone) *Examine Manuscript (Clue: Locked Manuscript) *Analyze Manuscript 08:00:00 (Clue: The killer writes manuscripts) *Analyze Chalice 14:00:00 (Clue: The killer knows the Great) *Examine Pile of Papers (Clue: Badge) *Examine Badge (Clue: Janice) *Talk to Janice about what is going on *Examine Cellphone (Clue: Unknown Texter) *Examine Texter (Clue: Divina) *Talk to Divina about the text *Investigate Shop (Clue: Statue) *Analyze Statue 01:00:00 (Clue: Glasses) *Examine Glasses (Clue: The killer wears glasses) *Analyze Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears lipstick) *Advance to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: Long Drive *Investigate Fellow's Den (Clue: Key) *Talk to Quance about the key *Investigate Shack of High (Clue: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Camera 01:00:00 *Talk to Artemis about haunting the shack for something *Talk to Bonnie Dreams about the Galax *Arrest Divina with joining the cult *Investigate Lab (Clue: Debris) *Analyze Debris (Clue: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint 01:00:00 (Clue: Janice) *Talk to Janice about the quasi-interview *Talk to Quance about Janice *Investigate Racks (Clue: Lemon) *Analyze Lemon 09:00:00 (Clue: Note) *Talk to Artemis with the note (Clue: The killer's blood is A+) *Arrest the killer now! *Advance to Chapter 3 (No star) Chapter 3: A Long Journey *Investigate Headquarters (Clue: Chalice of Virtuoso) *Talk to Stephanie about being a leader *Talk to Bonnie Dreams about all things about the Galax *Confront Judge about the files *Investigate Lab (Clue: Document, Crisis Stand) *Analyze Document 05:00:00 (Clue: Divina) *Confront Divina about the cult *Arrest Quance about being the commander of murders *Advance to Decode the Mystery (1 star) Decode the Mystery II *Talk to Bonnie Dreams to help the department in finding the mystery (Reward: Galaxy Sash, Galaxy Helmet) *Investigate Shop (Clue: Footprint) *Examine Footprint (Clue: Artemis) *Talk to Artemis if she was a part of the cult *Investigate Shack of High (Clue: Aphrodite's Photo) *Examine Photo (Clue: Divina) *Confront Divina with the photo (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Headquarters (Clue: Bonnie's Laptop) *Analyze Bonnie's Laptop 07:00:00 (Clue: Documents) *Talk to Bonnie about the document file inside (Reward: 100 xp/ Burger) *Advance to next case (2 stars) Trivia *This is the only case in Luxo Town that the killer's arrest is on the midst of the investigation. *This features 2 quasi-suspects, Stephanie and Judge. *In case, there are 3 arrested suspects, Divina, Janice and Mister Quance. Hence, Stephanie is re-arrested. *In Aphrodite's Photo, there is a painting that symbolizes the illuminati symbol. Navigation